To Love A Hero
by millas14
Summary: I am the greatest superhero to ever come to this city. I was subject to a military test, which changed me for the better. My greatest weakness? My love for my school's queen, and the fact that she sees me as a naive, absent-minded geek. Yuri SakuxIno.
1. Prologue

Alright, I'm taking a break from the supernatural fics and moving onto my other passion: comic book superheroes. Enjoy!

Rated M for language, and possible sex, but i'm not sure yet. and Inner Sakura will not be making any appearances.

Key: _'Thought'_ "Normal" **"Emphisis"**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything but the plot. almost all characters are the property of the guy that created Naruto, and all comic references belong to that comic's legal publisher.

* * *

"Take one more step and the woman dies!" I stopped in my tracks as the villain wrapped his fingers around the lever, which held the civilian over the boiling vat of smelted metal. My eyes darted from the sneering man to the squirming woman, 'Can I risk making a grab for her?' I thought, "It was a mistake for you to come here," he sneered, "Get me the three million I wanted, or she takes a nasty fall."

'I can get to him faster than her.' I had to make a decision, now. I lunged at him, hoping my speed would get me there. He pulled the lever as I delivered a jab to his gut. I made a grab for the rope that was quickly descending. I pulled with all my might, and just as the woman's bound hands became visible, the rope snapped. I reached over the railing to grab her but it was too late, her pained screams filled the air in the foundry, "No!"

xxxxx

"NO!" I shot up in a cold sweat, panting heavily. That same dream; that same memory. I went into the bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face before picking up the phone and calling one of my only friends.

xxxxx

Let me start at the beginning. My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm sixteen, and I have the strangest life. For you see, I'm a superhero. I'm the Blossom. When I was six the government took me away from my family. They had been trying to recreate and American program from the 40's, something called the 'Super Soldier' program. All I know, is that whatever they did to me, changed me. I'm stronger, faster, more agile, the drawback? They wanted to use me as a weapon, a tool of destruction. So I ran away, I came here, to Konoha, the crime capital of Japan.

I spent several years honing my newfound skills, and took the fight to the crime lords. Now I attend High School, and I thought crime fighting was hard. Because of my other life, I pretend to be the biggest, clumsiest, shyest nerd in the school. The other problem? I'm gay, and what's more, I have a humungous crush on the school's queen, Ino Yamanaka, who doesn't even know I exist. God help me.

xxxxx

"Tony's bar and grill."

"Tony-sama, I need to talk to you." I was still shaken up, "You had the dream again, didn't you?" he stated calmly, "Yeah."

"Alright, take one of the blue pills, it'll help you sleep, we'll talk after school. Alright?"

"Alright. I'll be over as soon as school's done." We both hung up and I fished out the pills he had given me some time ago.

Tony Mancini, he's been like a father to me ever since I first came here. He gave me a home when I had none. He sheltered me until I could get a small apartment of my own. Thanks to him I was able to attend school, he and his family have always been kind to me, and I can never repay him.

I took the cap off and produced one pill. I popped it in my mouth and swallowed before slipping back into bed and drifting off into a troubled sleep once more.

* * *

Ok, i know, it's short, and not much to go on, but it'll get better. Plz review, it'll make me type faster. Oh, and the Super Soldier Program for those of you who don't know is what created Marvel Comic's Captain America. Party on readers.


	2. Issue 1

Ok, another short one, and yes, i know, you all want longer ones, and i'm trying to make them longer, but i don't want to make them dry. so, R&R, and enjoy! Oh, and i hate OC's, so, yes i'm a hypocrite for putting one of my own in here.

Key: _'Thought' _"Normal" **"Emphisis"**

* * *

I meekly made my way through the school hallways, hugging my back pack to my chest. I made my way to my locker and input the combination, "Good morning, Sakura-chan." I looked to my left as my best friend, Hinata Hyuuga, approached me, "Oh, Good morning, Hinata-chan. How're you today?" I adjusted my oversized glasses on my face, "Fine, and you?"

"As fine as I can be." I sighed and finished grabbing my things, "Is something wrong, Sakura-chan?"

"No, just didn't sleep very well last night." I pressed my back against my locker and looked around, and then I saw her, Ino Yamanaka, the girl of my dreams. Her long, flowing, platinum blonde hair, bright sapphire eyes, and a drop dead gorgeous figure. She waltzed by me and I caught a whiff of her perfume. Oh god, I think I'm in love.

"Sakura-chan, just ask her out."

"Hinata, first off, I doubt she's gay, and even if she is, why would she want to date a nerd like me?" I pushed myself off the wall and walked with Hinata to class, "You'll never know if you don't try, Sakura-chan." I shrugged and entered the classroom as the bell rang. Hinata and I took our usual seats in the back as Kurenai-sensei came in and called the class to order.

xxxxx

It was lunchtime when I heard the sirens, "I'll meet you in the cafeteria, Hinata-chan, I forgot something in the classroom." I hurried through the crowd of students to the now empty classroom and shed my outerwear, revealing my white and pink spandex. I stuffed my clothed into me bag and stashed it on the ledge before pulling on my mask and leapt out onto an adjoining rooftop and made my way to where the sirens were.

I soon found myself standing across from a burning apartment complex, "Chief, is there anyone inside?" I stood next to Konoha's fire chief, "Yeah, third floor, but…" A woman started screaming, "Save my baby! Oh god my baby's still in there!" I nodded my understanding and ran into the inferno.

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. When I reached the third floor and called out, "Where are you?" I could hear crying coming from a nearby room. I kicked open the door and looked around, "Where are you?" I called again, "H-Here!" a girl's voice came from the closet, I pulled it open and a small girl with orange hair was cowering under a blanket. I picked her up and ran out and back to the landing. As we went across it started to crumble, we plummeted down with her screaming and me landing on the bottom. I grunted as I landed, _'Gah, that's gonna hurt later.'_

We got out of the building a second later and I set the girl down next to her parents, "Oh god, Moegi!" her mother embraced her a little too tightly, "Thank god! Thank god! And thank you, Blossom." I smiled and ran as fast as I could back to school. I got back with ten minutes to spare for lunch. I climbed into the empty classroom and redonned my plain clothes and went to eat with Hinata.

"Sakura-chan what took you so long? And why are you sweating?" Hinata asked as I sat down with my tray, "Sorry, Hinata-chan." Was all I said before I started eating. I looked up and saw Ino talking with a few of her friends. I sighed longingly, "God, are you still gawking over her?"

"Hey, Tenten." My bookish friend sat across from me, "Just ask her out already!" she adjusted her coke bottle glasses, "Easy for you to say, you have a boyfriend. And you knew he liked so it was easier, this is different." I scoffed as I stood up with my tray, "I'll see you in class."

I dumped my tray and walked towards the door, but unfortunately for me, I didn't see the puddle. Needless to say, I slipped, and what's worse, I landed on my already sore ass. "Oh my god, are you alright?" I heard someone approach me, "Yeah, I'm fine" I grumbled before opening my eyes to see I was talking to, it was my goddess, "Good, cause that looked like a nasty fall." Ino smiled at me and held out her hand, "Here, let me help you up." I gratefully took her hand, her skin was so soft, "Uh, thanks." I said, "I'm Ino." She said, still smiling, "I-I know, everyone knows you." I could feel the heat creep into my face, "And you are?"

"I…Uh…I'm…late." I brushed past her and darted out the doors. I went into the girl's bathroom and splashed some water on my face. My heart was still racing a mile a minute. 'Well this is just fantastic,' I chuckled to myself, _'I can run into a burning building, and stare down the barrel of a loaded gun, but I can't talk to one girl. Some hero.'_ I splashed some more water on myself and turned around to get to class before the bell rang.

xxxxx

"Tony-sama?" I knocked on the locked door of the bar. The door opened a moment later, "Heya, kid, c'mon in, I'll be with ya in a sec." Thankfully the bar hadn't opened yet, so we could talk in peace. "Alright," Tony came out form the back room, "So about this dream," He started, "It's the exact same one I've been having since that day in the foundry last year." I sat down at one of the empty tables and removed my glasses, "It's always the same, I go for him, and she dies. I knew I could reach her, I…thought, I could reach her."

"Sakura, I'm going to tell you the exact same thing I've been telling you, it wasn't your fault. You said it yourself, you did get to her in time, it was the rope that let go." He placed a reassuring hand on mine, "Now, anything else I can do other than be your psycyatrist?"

"Yeah, actually," I pulled out my costume, "can you see if you can get me one of these made out of Nomex? There's been alotta fires lately, and I'd like to feel sure that I won't burn to a crisp. Oh, and a pair of pants to go under."

"Hmm," he took the costume, "I'll se what I can do. And why do you want the pants separate?"

"It gets warm in the summer." I shrugged he handed the suit back to me chuckling, "Alright, kid, I'll see what I can do and give you a call. Oh, and before I forget, Sharon wanted me to invite you over for Sunday dinner."

"We'll play that one by ear, never know when trouble might strike."

"Indeed." He grinned, "Alright, see you later, Tony-sama." I left the bar and made my way home. I was just outside my apartment complex when I heard the sirens. "Crap, I'm going to be up late again!" I groaned then dashed up to my apartment to change, _'Here we go again.'_

* * *

Ok, there you have it, please review. And for those of you that don't know, Nomex is a flame retardant material that make fireman's suits, race driver suits, and the Batman suit. Party on readers. Oh, and if you haven't seen the new batman movie, go see it. Seriously, it's deliciously dark. And because of Heath Ledger's awesome proformance as the Joker, don't take the little kids. That and Two-Face's scarred face, it's pretty gross.


	3. Issue 2

Alright, here's the next one. The PoV will change briefly to Ino. And i made this one longer. R&R and enjoy! Oh, and for those of you that are wondering what Sakura's costume looks like, i'm working on joining City of heroes, so once that happens i'll make a char that has that costume.

I'm assuming you all know the key. i'm too lazy to type it out again or copy and paste.

* * *

I collapsed onto my bed and groaned, "Another arsonist. God, can't these guys do this stuff on the weekend?" I wanted to just fall asleep right there, but unfortunately I still had a mound of homework to do. I sat down at my desk and as I started to work my mind drifted back to Ino. Oh god, Ino, that blonde goddess, she was right in front of me, she asked for my name, and I said I was late. I kept thinking about her as I worked absentmindedly, and before I knew it, I was done, finally, I could sleep.

xxxxx

I groaned as my alarm went off, I slammed my hand down on it to shut it up, maybe I did it a little too hard, "Damn it." I threw the covers off myself and slunk into the bathroom to shower. I pulled off my shirt and stared at my back, which had become a nice shade of purple, "Damn it." As if it wasn't bad enough I had a bunch of scars, now my back is one big bruise! I sighed and shed the rest of my clothing before stepping into the shower. And of course, my thoughts drifted back to Ino, what would happen if she were here with me, right here, right now?

_'She'd probably hold me, caress me, whisper sweet nothings into my ear,' _I could feel my hand work it's way south, _'She'd stare into my eyes, and I'd stare into hers, and then…' _I shook my head, "Yeah, like that'd ever happen." I shut off the water and stepped out to dry off. "The day Ino Yamanaka showers with me, is the day I give up crime fighting." I put on my spandex suit and my school clothes, a baggy pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. I rolled up the sleeves of my suit and secured them under the sleeves of my shirt. I gave myself a once over in the mirror to be sure nothing showed before grabbing my bag and leaving for school.

"Morning, Hinata-chan." I said as I opened my locker, "Good morning, Sakura-chan. How're you today?"

"Fine, I guess." I sighed, "Bothered about what happened yesterday with Ino-san?" she asked, "Crap you heard that?"

"What happened?"

"She asked for my name and I said I was late." I banged my head against the locker door, "That's it? That's why you darted out of the cafeteria? You were late?" I chuckled, "Pathetic, right?"

"Late for what?"

"Nothing, I just couldn't say anything more. Let's just get to class, alright?" We started down the hall, and we were just about to enter the classroom when I heard the fire sirens again. I groaned inwardly, "I'll see you in there, Hinata-chan, I gotta use the restroom right quick." I turned and ran down the hall, "But, Sakura-chan…!"

I ducked into the bathroom and checked each of the stalls to be sure I was alone. I locked the door and quickly changed.

xxxxx

_'Another arson.' _I had finished at the fire and was now sitting in sex-ed with Hinata, _'That makes ten this week.'_ Thankfully the teacher was prattling on about something or other that had the class half asleep, so I could think in peace, "Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked, "I'm fine." I smiled reassuringly at her. Thankfully the bell rang, saving us from the endless lecture.

Hinata and I were heading towards our lockers when I noticed something sticking out of mine, "What's that?" we both said as I pulled it out and looked at it,

"Meet me in the library at lunch. Hope you're not late for anything, Late-san." I read off, "Oh…my…god…" Hinata said, "Is that…" Before she finished I turned around and went as fast as I could to the library?

\\\\\

I sat in the library and waited for her to come, 'Who the hell is she? Every time I turn around, there she is. I ask her name, she says she's late.' I twiddled my thumbs as I waited. After a few moments she came through the door. I stood to show where I was, and she shyly came over. I smiled as she reached the table I was at, "Glad you could make it, Late-san." I could see her blush, "Wh-why did you want to see me?" she asked.

"I just wanted to know your name. Please, sit." I gestured to the chair in front of me, she sat, "Why would someone as popular as you want to know my name?" she held her backpack in front of her conservitavely, "Well, every time I turn around, I see you, and I'd like to know the name of my stalker."

"St-Stalker? I'm not a…"

"What is your name?" I pressed, "S-Sakura. Sakura Haruno." She said meekly, "There, was that so hard? Well then, Sakura-san, I was planning to go see the new Batman movie tomorrow. Would you like to come?" she seemed taken aback by this, "Wh-what?"

"Well, you don't seem to have very many friends, so, I figured I'd invite you along." I shrugged, "You want to go or not?"

"S-sure. I guess so."

"Great!" I smiled, and for some reason, she perked up. I could hear what sounded like fire sirens as I stood up, "Meet me at my house tomorrow at 10," I walked past her then remembered that she didn't have my address, "Oh, here's my…" I drifted off when I saw the now empty chair, "Where'd she go?"

\\\\\

_'I can't believe it!'_ I thought as I leapt across the buildings, _'She actually asked me out! Even if it's not an official date, it's a start!'_ I stopped briefly when I remembered that I didn't get her info, _'Shitballs!'_ I screamed at myself. After a few moments of mentally kicking and scolding myself I arrived at the site. Thankfully the fire was already out. "Another arson?" I asked as I lended next to one of the firemen, "Yeah. Only this time he left a calling card."

He held up a small card in a plastic bag, I took it and looked at the symbol on it. It was a red and white fan that was on fire, "This looks like the Uchiha crest." I said, "Yeah, we just heard from one of our investigators, they're clean."

"Didn't they have a son that was arrested a few years ago?"

"Yeah, police says he's still locked up at county."

"I think I might pay him a visit. Try talking to his younger brother, he might know something." I said before stashing the card in a pouch on my belt and leaving the scene. 'I'll have to see the Uchiha after school.' I hurried back and changed back into my street clothes. I had missed lunch, unfortunately.

"Sakura-chan, where were you?" Hinata whispered as I sat next to her in biology, "I got lost on my way back from the library." I lied, "You got **lost**?" she hissed, "God, Sakura-chan, I swear, you'd lose your head if it wasn't attached to your shoulders." She shook her head. I really wasn't paying attention; my mind was focused on the arsonist.

xxxxx

The final bell had rung and I bade Hinata a goodnight. I had found another note from Ino in my locker that had her info on it. I returned to my apartment briefly to drop off my things and change before going to the county jail to talk to the suspected arsonist.

I had called ahead and had gotten permission from the warden to let me talk to the Uchiha. I soon found myself being let into the facility, getting odd stares from some of the guards. The warden led me to an interview room where a young man of about 22 sat in an orange suit. His gaze was filled with hate.

The door was opened for me and I made my way over to the table and sat across from him, "What are you?" he said in a cold tone, "A stripper?"

Oh, I did not like him at all. I took a mental breath to clam myself, and pulled out the card, "Do you recognize this?" I dangled the baggie in front of him, "What makes you think I would?" His stare never leaving my chest, "I'm not asking if you recognize my chest."

"I know what you're asking. And I'm asking what makes you think I would?"

"A: you were arrested for arson. B: this is your family's crest." I glared at him, "Odd how you'd automatically come to me, and not think to check out my darling little brother. If you'd bothered to do your research, you'd find that he's come to visit every day, praising my actions." He leaned back in his chair, "If you're smart, you'll keep an eye on him."

A buzz sounded and two guards came in and took him back to his cell, "Good luck, I hope you find this copycat." He said as he was dragged out. I followed soon after and confirmed what he had said about Sasuke being there every day.

I made my way home, taking much longer than I would've liked. When I got there, I shed my clothing and stepped into the shower, "Great, Sasuke's a possible arsonist. I'll have Tony-sama check it out later." As the warm water rushed over me, my thoughts drifted to tomorrow. Going to see a movie with Ino. I couldn't help but laugh at the irony, seeing a superhero movie. Well, at least I'll have good company.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. I pressed the blinking button on my answering machine, and Hinata's hysteric voice filled the apartment, "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! Sakura-chan, why didn't you tell me you and Ino-san were going out tomorrow?! Call me!"

Her receiver clicked, and the machine beeped, letting Tenten's shrill voice in, "Oh my god, Pinky! You actually have a date with her? I'm going over to Hinata-chan's now, CALL US!!"

I chuckled and picked up my cell and dialed Hinata's number, "Hey, Hinata-chan," I started, but I heard some shuffling and Tenten screamed into the phone, "DETAILS!" I told them about the conversation in the library, and how it was **not** a date, we were just going to see a movie. Right?

After several minutes of telling the same story to them, I bade them goodnight and dressed myself in my pajamas before crawling into bed and falling fast asleep.

* * *

Alright, there you have it. Plz review. The more you do, the faster i update. And i put The Dark Knight movie in just because it's still fresh in my mind. and also, does anyone know itachi's age? I couldn't find it on wiki, so i just came up with a random age.


	4. Issue 3

Alright, another shorty. R&R and enjoy! And there is a little bit of irony, and some oddness.

* * *

"Crap I'm late!" I shouted at myself as I ran through the streets. I had gotten tied up at Tony's picking up my new suit, and because we got to talking about the arsons, I lost track of time, I only had five minutes until I was supposed to meet Ino. Unfortunately Ino lived in the suburbs, which was on the exact opposite side of the city from the bar.

I rounded a corner onto Ino's street with thirty seconds to spare. I looked down the street and saw the blonde goddess leaning against a purple sports car. I slowed to a trot as I approached her; she looked stunning in a purple belly shirt and a pair of tight jeans that hugged her hips nicely. "S-Sorry I'm late, Yamanaka-san." I said as I stopped in front of her, "You're not late, Sakura-san. And please, call me Ino.'

I nodded my understanding, "Ready to go?" she gestured to her car, "Y-Yeah." We hopped into the car and sped off towards the theatre. "So tell me about yourself, Sakura-san." Ino spoke up, "Wh-what?" Oh my god, she's actually striking a conversation! "Tell me a little about yourself." She said again, "You seem so reserved, come on, open up a little."

I stared at her, "What's wrong, why are you so nervous?" she glanced over at me, "N-Nothing. Wh-what do you want to know?"

"Well…Let's start with your family, what do your parents do for a living?"

"I-I don't have any parents." That wasn't necessarily a lie, "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. What happened?" she asked, "I-I'd rather not talk about it." She nodded understandingly, "Any siblings?"

"No."

"Do you have any hobbies?"

"Wh-what?"

"Hobbies. What do you do in your spare time?"

I thought for a moment, 'I fight crime and make the city a safer place. And when I'm not doing that I'm thinking about you. Oh, and let's not forget that one of the most popular guys in school is most likely an arsonist.' "I…uh…" I paused, "Come on, Sakura-san, you can tell me."

"I…study… human… behavior…" It was a half-truth, "What does that mean?" she chuckled, "S-Sorry, never mind." I blushed, "No, come on, tell me. What does that mean?"

"I…uh…see what makes people tick, why people do what they do."

"Like a shrink?"

"Y-Yeah…like a shrink." Thankfully we were just pulling into the parking lot. We got out of the car and got our tickets and refreshments. "God, I have been waiting to see this for months, ever since I first saw the trailer." Ino practically squealed with joy, "I just **love** comic movies!" Ok she's a comic lover.

xxxxx

**"Do you know how I got these scars?" The Joker asked as he held the knife inside of the crime boss' mouth, "My father used to beat my mother, and one day he picked up a knife and was bearing down on her. He looked at me and said," he then growled, "'Why so serious?'" He then drove the knife up, into the boss' skull.**

I felt Ino's hand clamp on my arm, I blushed at the contact and looked at her, she had one hand on me, and the other fishing popcorn from her lap. Even when her lips were coated with salt and butter, I wanted nothing more than to kiss those perfect lips.

We got out of the theatre two hours later, "Oh my god. He was nothing like Jack Nicholson." I quirked an eyebrow at her statement, "He was Joker in Tim Burton's Batman. You really don't know that much about superheroes, do you, Sakura-san?"

It took every restraint I had to keep a straight face and say, "Not really. All I know is they're people who run around in spandex." Yeah right. "Oh no, Sakura-san. They're much more than that!" as she drove me home she explained in great detail the psychology of superheroes and their motives. So, the great Ino Yamanaka was a comic buff. "Ino-san," I interrupted her lecture, "Why did you ask me to go instead of going with all of your popular friends?"

"Well…you intrigue me." She said simply, "Wh-what?" I stared at her, "Well…" she pulled off the freeway and parked on the side of the road, "There's just something about you." She fiddled with her keys, "I see you all over school, and you're either staring at me, or ducking into the bathroom. And… I don't think you're doing drugs, unless you're shooting heroin, but I don't see any injection marks." Oh crap! How much has she seen?! "There's just something mysterious about you. I get the feeling you're not an average nerd."

"Wh-why do you say that?" I asked, she was staring intently at me now, "Sakura-san, what I'm about to ask you is going to be very weird, and very personal," I was sweating bullets, here it comes, _'Sakura-san, are you a superhero?'_

"Sakura-san, do you masturbate to a mental image of me?"

"Wh-what?" I blinked, "You stare at me, then duck into the bathroom for an insanely long period of time. It's fine if you do, if not a little creepy, but Sakura-san, be honest." I let out a mental sigh of relief, "No, Ino-san, I can assure you that's not what I'm doing. I'm still pure."

"Oh thank god!" she sighed, "So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" She asked, "Th-the rest of the day?" I asked as she put the car in gear and took us back to the freeway, "Yeah. Why? What did you think was going to happen today?" she chuckled, "I-I just thought you wanted to go see a movie, then ditch me and go hang out with your friends."

"Of course not. When I make plans, they're for the entire day."

"Well…I, uh, actually had other plans today…." I looked away, "Oh." She sounded somewhat disappointed, "I'm really sorry, Ino-san."

"Hey, no worries, are you free tomorrow?" she asked as we stopped in front of my apartment complex, "Y-yeah…" She scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to me, "Here's my number call me later." I was slightly taken aback, "A-Alright." I got out of the car and bade her good bye. As she pulled away I looked at the number on the paper.

_'Well, now it's time for business.' _I went up to my apartment and put the paper in a safe place before shedding my clothes and heading out to talk to Sasuke.

xxxxx

"Sasuke Uchiha?" I called out from the shadows as said Uchiha passed by, "Yeah, who wants to know?" He looked in my direction, and I retreated farther. Thankfully, he pursued. Once he was out of the public's view, I grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him into the wall, "What the-" he started, "What do you know about all the fires that have been happening?"

"What makes you think I would know anything?" he spat, I brought out the card and held it up, "Your brother's old calling card."

"I don't know nothin'" he spat again, "I haven't even seen Itachi since he was arrested!"

"Liar. I know you've been going to see him every single day."

"Alright! So I have, but that doesn't make me an arsonist!"

"Then who is?"

"I-I don't know, I swear!"

"Fine, but I'm watching you, Uchiha." I let him down and retook the rooftops, "This better be worth what you're payin me, bro."

* * *

Ok, there you have it. As always, review!


	5. Issue 4

Alright, here's the next one. R&R and enjoy! Switches PoV's briefly

* * *

"You blew her off?!" Hinata and Tenten screamed at me over the phone, "Why?!"

"I had something I had to do. " I explained, "Sakura-chan, you've been wanting to go out with her forever, and when she asked you to spend the day with her, you had something to do? What was so important?!" Tenten screeched, "I had to work. She did give me her number though."

"Call her, Sakura-chan." Hinata said, "You hang up this phone and you call her!" She slapped her cell shut, Tenten following suit. I chuckled as I set down the phone. _'Maybe I should call her…'_ I mused over what I should do. What would I say if I called? What would she say? I decided I would just take a walk over to her place and clear my head a bit.

As I was walking through the ghetto part of town, I noticed a car that was all too familiar. At first I thought that someone that lived here owned it, but, if someone could afford a car like this, they wouldn't be living here. Another odd thing was that it looked like it had skidded into its space on the curb. I examined the intierior, and it was definitely forced over. I thought to call out for Ino, but that's when I heard the muffled screams coming from the alley. I hugged the wall of the building and peered around the corner just enough to see the Ino.

She had a look of fear on her face, a piece of tape over her mouth to muffled her cries for help, her hands were bound and she was being pushed back and forth between five burly men who were grabbing, touching, and fondling her. It made my heart ache to see her like that. I clenched my fist in rage and ducked into the next alley over.

\\\\\

"Oh, look at those legs!" One of the men who was attacking me said. I still didn't fully know what had happened. I had stopped for lunch after dropping Sakura off, and was on my way home when I was told to detour into the ghetto, so I thought, 'Ok, no big deal, right?' But as I was driving under an overpass, some maniac jumps into my car and tried to force me over. Naturally I kicked at him and tried to throw him out, but he won out and we hit the curb. Within a second, two more thugs yanked me out of the car and bound my wrists. I screamed for help, but they scilenced me. They dragged me kicking and screaming into the alley where they started pushing me between them and a few more of their friends, groping me, fondling me, I dreaded what they were going to do next, I knew what was coming.

"And this chest is just the right size." Another one said as I was passed to him and he groped my chest, "You leave her alone!" We all looked up in time to see someone land on two of the men, each of her feet on one of their shoulders, and bang their heads together, knocking them out cold, "Who the hell are you?" One of them said as he pulled out a switchblade and made a stab at her. She easily dodged and retaliated with a swift blow to the gut. The other two let me go and I fell after being moved against my will for awhile. I stared in awe as the woman easily dispatched the other two thugs. _'Is that…'_

\\\\\

"Are you alright?" I asked as I help Ino up into a sitting position and removed the tape, "Y-yeah." She said, staring at me, "How…?" She started, "I was in the neighborhood. Are you alright to get home?" I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I-I think so." She started to get up, never taking her eyes off of me, "Something wrong, ma'am?" I quirked an eyebrow, "N-no," she averted her eyes, "I just…never thought you were real." She chuckled nervously, I looked at her puzzled, 'I've been in the news, hell, I make the front page more often than anything.'

"I mean, I knew you were real, just not **for** real." She tried to defend herself, "I mean-" I held up my hand and cut her off, "I know what you mean. And yes, I'm real, and **for** real. Have a nice day, ma'am." I turned to leave, "Wait!" I turned, "Um, do you mind if I ask your advice on something?"

"I guess not." I shrugged, "Well…" She looked hesitant, "There's this girl…" She started, I perked up slightly, "She's kind of a nerd at my school…"

"Uh-huh," I said, "And…I think I might…like…her…" She blushed visibly, and I cocked and eyebrow, "Shouldn't this be told to one of your friends or your parents or something?" I asked, "Well…that's the problem, all of my friends and my parents don't know about my, um, orientation. They all think I have a crush on this guy named Sasuke…but I think I like Sakura…"

"Who?" I asked, "Oh, sorry, she's the girl. And…we went to a movie today, and I was going to tell her over lunch, but she said she had other plans. I don't know what I'm supposed to do now, should I call her, or wait for her to call me?" I was doing cartwheels of joy inside, but kept my cool demeanor, "Ask her out again," I shrugged, "What?" she asked, "Ask… her… out" She seemed shocked, "R-really? I thought for sure you'd say to find some nice man to settle down with."

"Don't worry about it. I have no problem with homosexuals. Is there anything else or can I go?" No sooner had I finished speaking, she planted a kiss right on my lips. Once she realized what she had done, she pulled away, "OhmygodI'msoverysorry!" She bowed in apology. I chuckled, "Don't worry about it, you were just exited."

"Alright, I'm going to go over to her place right now!" She turned around and jumped into her car and sped off. After she was out of earshot, I went up to the roofs and jumped and sqealed with joy "She likes me! She likes me! She kissed me! Oh crap!" I had to get home! I looked at the sky,_ 'Looks like rain, I'd better hurry.'_

xxxxx

"Sakura-san? Sakura-san are you home?" Ino was banging on my door. I had just gotten here a second before her. I quickly changed out of my costume and stashed it and threw on my other clothes and my glasses. "Sakura-san?" she sounded somewhat desperate, I opened the door, "Ino-san? What are you doing here?" I faked ignorance, "I-I really need to talk to you. Can I come in?" She asked, "S-Sure." I let her in and she sat on my sofa, "Wh-what do you need to talk to me about, Ino-san?" I sat on the other end of the sofa, purposely distancing myself from her. She scooted closer, and I made myself visibly uncomfortable.

"I…had to tell you that I had an altierior motive for inviting you to the movie today." She chose her words carefully, "I…wanted…to…go with you because…" She was blushing, hard, "I think I might…like…you…" she glanced at me, and I was still as taken aback as I was in the alley, "But…I thought you liked Sasuke-kun." God how I hated playing ignorant, "No, I…never actually…ever…liked….boys…" She was still blushing, "But, why me? You could have anyone. Why choose a nobody like me?"

"I…don't know. There's just something about you. Something that seems to, draw me to you. Sakura-chan…I really like you a lot." My eyes widened at her confession, "I should go." She stood up and darted out the front door, after I realized what had happened, I darted after her, "Ino, wait!" I called once I caught up with her outside, "You don't have to go." I felt a raindrop on my face, "Stay. Stay with me. Please." She stared at me, then looked up as the rain started to pour, "You mean, you…" She didn't finish, instead she grabbed my hand and pulled me into an embrace. She then stared into my eyes and then pressed her lips to mine. We stayed that way, in each other's embrace with our lips locked together, letting the rain drench us.

Hinata and Tenten are going to have a field day.

* * *

Alright, there you have it. and i'm sorry if you feel it went a little too fast. Anyway, reviews are welcome!


	6. Issue 5

Alright, here's the next one. Plot development in here! Maybe a lemon next chap, R&R and enjoy!

* * *

Talk about an odd day. In the past five hours, I've gone on a date with the love of my life, saved her from being raped, to her confessing to me twice, to us making out in the rain. And now she's using my shower! Thankfully I went first so I was able to stash my costume. I had left her a tank-top and shorts to wear while our clothes were in the dryer, and I just threw on an oversized button up shirt and panties. I brought a finger up and traced my lips, 'Oh my god, this is like a dream come true. Ino Yamanaka kissed me. **Me**!'

After a few moments Ino came out of the bedroom, fixing her hair up into her pony-tail, "Hey." She said softly, "H-hey." I couldn't help but stare at her, her body was perfect, not a flaw on it. "Thanks for letting me use your shower. And for the clothes." She chuckled when she noticed me staring, "Like what you see?" I realized what I was doing and looked away blushing, "S-sorry." I stammered.

She giggled again and sat next to me, "It's alright. I like it when you stare, makes me feel pretty." She ran a few of her fingers over my exposed thigh, "You have really smooth legs. Toned too." Oh…my…god…she's actually touching me! "I-I run a lot." She looked out the window, "It's really coming down." She had an ominous tone in her voice, "Something wrong, Ino-chan?" I asked, "No, just thinking about something that happened earlier. And what I would be doing if…"

"If?" she must've been referring to the incident earlier, "What happened?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." She smiled reassuringly, "Ino-chan, if something happened," I placed a hand on hers, "I-I want you to talk to me about it." She cupped one of her hands on my cheek, "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." She brought me in for a kiss, then I heard them. _'NO! NONONONONONONONO! Why now of all times!!'_ I screamed in my head, "What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" she saw the look on my face, "I…um…have to go…to the store right quick." I got up and dashed into my room.

"Wait, I'll drive you!" she called. I quickly threw on my costume and overclothes, "No, that's alright," I gave her a quick peck, "I'll be fine. Be right back!"

"Was it something I said?" she called after me.

\\\\\

"Why would she go to the store at a time like this?" I asked myself. Did I say or do something that offended her? I sighed and decided to just watch T.V. while I waited for her to get back. "Cartoons, reality, soap," I named off as I flipped, I stopped when I reached a news station,

_'We are here at Konoha county prison, where arsonist Itachi Uchiha has just been unexpectedly released after serving only five years of his original fifteen.'_ The female reporter ran up to the Uchiha as he was being escorted out, _'Mr. Uchiha, Mr. Uchiha, what are your opinions about the copycat arsonist that's been starting building fires around town?'_

I stared at the smoky haired man surrounded by the guards, "He looks familiar…"

_'No comment.' _He said coldly. The camera went back to the newsroom, _'We have just gotten word that another fire has been reported at 560 Meadowveiw way,' _I sat up, _'That's my house!'_

_'The residents were still in the house when the fire went off. But thankfully the Blossom arrived on the scene just before the fire department arrived, and rescued the Yamanaka family just in time. Our news crews were able to capture this footage.'_

It cut to a shot of the Blossom pulling my parents out of our burning house. I put my hand over my mouth and gasped. My house! My stuff!

_'The Blossom fled the scene shortly after, but the Yamanakas had this to say.'_

My dad spoke first, _'We're just glad that everyone's alright. Thankfully we were the only ones in the house, our daughter is at a friend's, so we're assuming she's alright.'_

_'Tragic stuff. We'll be right back.'_

I immediately grabbed for my cell and called my dad's, "Dad? Oh thank god you're alright! Yeah, I just saw it on the news. What happened? What? Who were they? Why were they looking for me? Oh, yeah, I'm safe, dad, alright. I think I can, I'll ask her when she gets back. Alright, bye dad, love you too." I clicked my phone shut. I knew I shouldn't have testified.

\\\\\

_'Crap, I'm going to have to make this up to her. At least I was able to get her parents out.'_ The worst part about this whole thing was that I'm going to have to play dumb again. On my way back I had decided to stop at the store for real and pick up some tea to offer her. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"I'm back!" I called. I walked into the living room, but didn't see Ino, "Ino-chan?" I heard whimpering coming from my bedroom, I cautiously went in, and saw Ino, huddled in a corner with her arms wrapped around herself protectively, she looked like a frightened child. "Ino-chan, what's wrong?" There was no way she was **this** broken up about her home burning down.

She looked at me and my heart broke, "He's coming for me." She whimpered, I knelt down and brought her into an embrace, "Who?" I asked as I stroked her hair, "I-Itachi Uchiha."

"No he's not, he's in prison." She shook her head violently, "No, he just got out, I saw it on the news. He burned down my house! I don't know how, but he did!" I shushed her, "Come on, I'll make you some tea, and don't worry, nothing'll happen so long as I'm around." I helped her up and led her back into the living room and sat her down before going into the kitchen and putting the kettle on. I went back to check on Ino, she was still shaking, but otherwise ok. I'll ask her why Uchiha would be after her later. "How are you doing?" I asked, "Fine, just a little nervous." She tried to chuckle, "Hey," I sat on the coffee table across from her, "Where's the happy-go-lucky girl that I fell in love with?" Uh-oh, I said the L word, "L-love?" she was taken aback, Ah, fuck it, "Yeah, I think I'm in love with you, Ino-chan." She was at least ten shades of red, "Here, let me go change and finish making the tea, and we'll pick up right where we left off." I stood up and went into my bedroom to change into my outfit from before. I know I wasn't being as shy as I usually was, but Ino needed support right now.

_'Should I tell her about this?'_ I thought as I hung up my costume, _'No, she doesn't need to know that. Yet.' _I buttoned only the two buttons on my shirt, that kept my chest covered, if only to give Ino a little tease. I heard the kettle whistle, and went to finish making the drinks. As I passed through the living room, I could feel Ino's eyes on me.

I poured the boiling water into two cups that both had teabags in them and brought them out to her. "Just give it a minute to steep." I jumped a little when I felt her hand on the back of my leg. She pulled back when I looked at her, "S-sorry."

"No, It's alright." I said, "I'm just not used to people touching me." I blushed and tucked some of my pink hair behind my ear, "Sakura-chan," she started, "You said you think you're in love with me. What did you mean by that?" she stared into my eyes. I couldn't think of the words to describe how I felt, so I acted. As slowly as I could, I drew myself into her and pressed my lips to hers before cupping her cheek. I expected her to pull away, and ask for a real reason, but instead she kissed back and deepened the kiss. After a moment we pulled away, "I love you, Ino-chan." I said, before reconnecting our lips, and laying her back onto the couch.

\\\\\

"What happened?" I asked my little troupe, sure, they found the Yamanakas, but not the one that ratted me out, "Boss, we thought for sure she was in the house, y'know, hidin' from us, so we burned the place." I kept my cold expression, "I don't recall telling you to kill her. Or burn her house. I told you to bring her here for when I got out." Good thugs are hard to find these days, "But, we heard from Dino and his boys that they found her, they even were gonna gift wrap her for ya, after they had some fun but the Bl-" I cut him off, "But some costumed bitch came in and kicked their assses."

I turned to my dear little brother, "Sasuke, what do you know about this Blossom character?"

"Nothing. She tried to pry some info out of me earlier, but I didn't say anything." He seemed proud of that fact, "Are you going to tach me about Chakra now, bro?" he looked hopeful, it didn't suit him, "Maybe. Once I have the girl, I'll consider it. And as for you two." I turned back to the two thugs in front of me, "You've failed for the last time." I raised my hand and funneled chakra out of my hand as fire. I kept a cold face as their screams filled the office. "And as for the rest of you, I want her found! Her parents said she was with a friend, find out who her friends are, and through them find her!"

"Brother," Sasuke spoke up, "It just so happens she goes to my school, I know her friends, I'll find her for you." He smirked evilly, "And what's more, she's in love with me, so it'll be easy to lure her out."

"Do it then! I'll go take care of our dear parents. I'll need the funding."

"What do you want us to do then, Mr. Uchiha?"

"What do you think? Spread out and find her! And don't call me Uchiha, call me Pyre."

* * *

Oh boy! A Supervillain! Anyway, please review. I'll go into further detail about why Itachi is after Ino next chap.


	7. Issue 6

Ok, here ya go. sorry it's a day late, but...well i didn't feel much like writing. anyway, R&R and enjoy! lemon in here.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, wait," Ino said after we plopped down on my bed, her on the bottom, "Don't you think we're going a little bit fast?" I blushed when I realized what we were about to do. "S-sorry, I guess I got carried away." I said as I started to climb off of her, but she held me in place, "Don't be. I just wanted to be sure you knew what you were doing. I mean, we only just got together a few hours ago." I sat up on her stomach, "You mean, you want to?" she looked thoughtful for a moment, and placed one hand on my leg, and another on my abdomen.

"I-I don't know," she gently stroked my leg, "I've never done anything like this before. Or even considered."

"Ino-chan, if you're not sure." I said, "No, that's not it…I just don't know what to do." She chuckled, "Well, then we'll just have to learn together." I smiled reassuringly, she chuckled, "What happened to the shy little girl that follows me around school?" I blushed at her remark, "W-well y-you looked like you needed me to be strong,"

"I don't need you to be strong, Sakura-chan," she reached up and undid the two buttons on my shirt, then slid it off my shoulders, "I need you to be you." I gasped when her cold hands connected with my breasts, and slowly applied pressure. "I love you, Ino-chan." I whispered as I bent over and engaged her lips again. I moaned into the kiss as she kneaded and rolled my breasts. I ran my tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entry, she granted my request.

After a moment we pulled apart briefly so I could relieve Ino of the tank top. I blushed when I saw her bare chest, I looked from mine to hers, I paled in comparison. I instinctively covered myself, causing Ino to giggle, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing." She reached up and pulled my arms away, "Don't be embarrassed." She pulled me back down and recaptured my lips. She hooked her thumbs on the hem of my panties and slowly pulled them off. She rolled me over and licked along my jawline, "I think I love you too, Sakura-chan." She kissed down to my chest and latched onto my left nipple and began to suck, causing me to moan. After a moment she switched sides, and I gripped the bed sheets as my pleasure increased.

She went lower, and I shut my eyes in anticipation. I inhaled sharply as she tenderly stroked two fingers along my slit, "Ino-chan" I moaned as she separated my folds and inserted a single finger into me. She pushed in until she came to my barrier, and retreated slightly, "This is going to hurt a little, Sakura-chan." She pushed forward hard, and I felt a stabbing pain shoot through me as my hymen broke. She pushed in another finger and moved them in and out rhythmaticly, occasionally flicking her tongue over my clit.

"Faster, Ino-chan." I moaned, she obliged and increased her tempo. I have never felt anything like this in my whole life. I could feel myself nearing my breaking point, "Ino-chan!" I screamed out as I released into Ino's hand. She licked my legs clean before coming back up to my head and kissed me again, letting me taste myself. I tasted alright.

"You taste divine, Sakura-chan." She smiled and kissed me again, I hated what I was about to do next. "Ino-chan, I…need to ask you something." I panted, "What?" she rested her head on my chest, "Why would Uchiha be after you?" she froze, but then relaxed, "I-I was a witness to one of his fires, and it was my testimony that put him away. And the worst part is, I don't think he's human." She started to shake, "What do you mean?"

"Th-the way he started the fire, he didn't use any matches, gas, lighters, nothing, he-he just raised his hand and fire shot out. I was scared out of my wits. I saw him, b-burn a whole family alive. He didn't even look like he regretted it, his face was blank. Cold as ice. One would think…he was happy to do it." She started to sob, "Don't worry, Ino, I won't let him get you. I'll protect you." I held her close to me, she chuckled through her sobs, "And how do you expect to do that?"

"Just trust me." She seemed skeptical. She closed her eyes and was about to fall asleep when her phone rang in the living room. She groaned and got up to get it. I followed and listened in as best I could.

\\\\\

"Hello?" I groaned as I answered my phone, "Hey, Ino."

"Sasuke-kun?" why in the hell would he be calling me? I glanced back to Sakura, who was standing in the doorway, "Is there something you need? Or is this a courtesy call?" I said in a rather cold way. And why couldn't I talk like that? I just got done making love to my girlfriend, and she has yet to do me!

"Yeah, there's something I need. You."

"Excuse me?"

"Come on, I've heard the rumors. I know that you're in love with me. So whaddya say, wanna go out sometime? I promise to give you a…happy, ending." I could hear him smile smugly,

"Yeah, about those rumors, that's all they are. And besides, I'm seeing someone. And you just interrupted us." I shot,

"Oh really? And who is this guy? That lazy-assed Nara? That moron Uzumaki? Or is it Akimichi?"

"None of the above. It's actually Saku—" I was cut off when Sakura grabbed my phone and shut it, "Sakura-chan? What the hell?" she threw it onto the couch as if it was on fire, "Ino, do not tell him where you are."

"Why not? Are you ashamed or something?" I smirked, "Ino-chan, think about it, those rumors have been going around for over a year, and he just now calls you the day his brother gets out of prison, who just happens to be after you." She sighed, "Ino-chan, do you trust me?" I was taken aback, "What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

"Then please, do as I say, and don't tell anyone about us yet." We both turned when my phone rang again, she picked it up and handed it to me, "Be careful of what you say."

"Hello?"

"Ino! Oh thank god I got you," It was Temari, one of my friends, "Temari-chan? What's wrong?"

"There are people looking for you. They just came here looking for you. Then they got a call and left, wherever you are, you have to get out."

"Alright, thanks Temari." I hung up and turned to Sakura, "Get dressed, we're leaving." She ordered. When did she get so assertive? "Ok." I went into the bedroom to change. After I finished, I was about to exit the bedroom when I heard the front door break open. I heard fist connecting with flesh, _'Sakura!'_ after a moment I heard my lover scream in agony. I cracked the door a little and saw a few big guys, one of them was holding a tazer pistol, and was tazing Sakura. "Where is she?" he shouted. She stayed silent. Why did she stay silent?

"Well, well, well." Sasuke walked into the room, wearing an expensive looking suit, and loomed over Sakura's cringing form, "So nerd girl's a dyke eh? Where's your lover?" she made a grab for him, and another shock was sent into her, "No matter, I think I know where she is." He glanced in my direction, and I shut and locked to door and frantically started to look for a way out. _'Window!'_

I ran over to the window and managed to jimmy it open just as Sasuke broke the door down. I started to get climb out the window, but Sasuke grabbed me first, "Now, now, Ino, no need to act this way." I kicked and struggled against him, and managed to elbow him in the face, "Bitch!" he growled and slapped me across the face before stabbing something into my neck. And everything faded away.

\\\\\

I let out another pained scream as the bastard with the tazer zapped me again. _'Gah, I gotta stop Sasuke.'_

"Alright, I got her," Sasuke came out of my room carrying Ino unconscious over his shoulder, "Get your hands off of her!" I shouted and made a move for him, getting another zap, "Let's go. Don't enjoy yourself too much now." He said to the man with the tazer as he and the rest of them left, "Oh, you and me are goin' to have so much fun." He sneered, and unfortunately for him, he put the tazer down and started to unzip his jeans. I took the opportunity and knocked him out cold.

"Ino." I dashed to the window and saw the car they came in drive away. I went into my room to get dressed, then I would have to interrogate my friend on the floor.

* * *

Ok, there you have it, and yes, unfortunately this is one of my shorter fics. oh well. plz review! the more i get, the longer the chapters will be!


	8. Issue 7

Alright, sorry for the wait, but i had to go down to San Diego for a couple days. Anyway, last chapter, enjoy, R&R, all that stuff, and prepare to hate me. Oh, and i changed Itachi's name from Pyromaniac to Pyre, and yes i updated that chapter where i brought him in.

* * *

The thug groaned as he regained consciousness, "Ugh, what happened?" he looked around the room and noticed me, "Where the hell did you come from? And where's that pink one." I was not in the mood for bullshitting today. I kicked the chair over that he was tied to, and dug my boot into his chest, "Where'd your boss take the Yamanaka girl?" I shouted, "And why the fuck would I tell you?" he spat back, earning a kick to the side, "Where'd they take her?" I growled, "Go fuck yourself."

I kicked him again, "Where?" I shouted again, he kept quiet. Three hours and various interrogation methods later, he finally told me what I wanted to know, "Alright! Alright! They're at the Uchiha smelting plant!"

"Why there?"

"I don't know! Something about solidifying his revenge! That's all I know!"

The Uchiha smelting plant, eh? I've already wasted enough time with this thug, so I knocked him out and dropped him off with the police before heading to the plant.

\\\\\

It was hot. I couldn't see anything due to the blindfold. I assumed I was alone because I couldn't hear anything. Whatever Sasuke injected me with knocked me out cold. When I awoke I was blind, I had no clue where I was, all I could hear was the occasional clunk of metal, and something bubbling. I was sitting in a chair, my hands bound around the arms. It was comfy enough, but something in my gut told me I was in deep shit. And yet, my only thoughts were of what was happening to Sakura right now. What was that beast doing to her?

"Hello?" I called out, "Is anyone there?"

"Hello, Ino." I heard a cool, almost sinister voice behind me, "Who's there?" I whipped my head from side to side, trying to get the blindfold off, "I'm the guy that's going to kill you."

"I-Itachi Uchiha?" the worry apparent in my voice, "No, Itachi Uchiha is dead!" he snarled, "I'm the Pyre!" he shouted in my ear. I heard a door creak open, "Boss, we got trouble, the cops are here. And they're not alone." I heard one of his thugs say hurriedly, "It's her, isn't it?" Itachi, or rather, Pyre, regained his composure, "Take her, get her ready. I'm going to get rid of two annoyances in one day."

I was untied from the chair and taken out into a room that was hotter than the other one. My arms were brought above my head and secured to something that was dangling, it sounded like a chain. My blindfold was removed and I gasped. I was standing on a catwalk over several bubbling vats of liquid metal. I looked over and saw Pyre, in an orange outfit with the flaming Uchiha crest on the back and front. "And the fires of retribution shall light the way."

I started to panic as I was hoisted up and over one of the vats, _'Ohshitohshitohshitohshit!'_ I kicked and struggled against my restraints, but stopped when I was halted directly over the vat. I could feel the sweat drip run down my brown, and down my nose before falling into the vat with a sizzle. And then I started to sob and cry out, "Help! Help please!"

I heard the gunfire outside, and the guards yelling something I couldn't make out over my sobbing. The gunfire stopped shortly after it started. "Help!" I cried out again, and then the door burst open.

\\\\\

"Take one more step, and she dies." The guy in the orange suit gestured to his lackey, "Uchiha, let her go!" I ordered, he chuckled, "Itachi Uchiha is dead! I am Pyre!" I cocked an eyebrow, _'Pyre? Seriously? And I thought my name sucked.'_ I glanced over to Ino, who was close to a breakdown. I clenched my fists and considered my options; I could wait for the police to get up here. Or I could make a lunge, and risk Ino's life.

"Debating about what to do?" he sneered, "Here's a thought. You could burn!" he raised his hands and flames shot out. I narrowly dodged the fire by vaulting over the railing and kicking off to the other side. "Help!" Ino cried out, _'This isn't good, she's in the crossfire.'_ There was a discarded pipe by my feet,_ 'if I can throw this just right, I can hit the thug, and keep Ino safe for the time being.'_ I kicked up the pipe and threw it as hard as I could and hit the thug squared in the head, knocking him out cold. I dashed around the catwalk and headed straight for Pyre, head on, ducking and dodging flames along the way. A blast hit me square in the chest and knocked me back, thank god for Nomex.

"Naughty, naughty." He taunted as I made another lunge, "That's going to earn you one dead blonde." He shot at the chain just as my fist connected with his face, sending him spiraling. Without thinking, I leapt over the railing, grabbing onto the part of the chain that was still attached to the crane with one hand, and the one that was holding the sobbing Ino.

"Hold on!" I shouted, _'Alright, Sakura, think, you got this far, and so far so good, now how do I get us out of this?'_ I looked around for the nearest safe place to toss Ino, "Oh god, don't let go!" she screamed, she wasn't helping. God, my arms felt like they were going to be ripped from my torso. I looked around, and the nearest platform was the one holding the crane, and there was no way I could toss Ino safely over there.

"Alright, miss, listen carefully, I'm going to hoist you up, and I need you to grab onto me and hold on tight, alright?" she nodded with a tearful, "Uh-huh" I pulled her up, with a few near misses, and I put her bound hands over my head and around my neck, "Hold on tight." I said as I started to climb up the chain and slid down the crane neck to the platform. I set her down and undid her bindings, "Are you alright?" I asked, she was still shaking, "I-I think so."

xxxxx

"Mark my words," Pyre said as he was dragged out of the foundry, "I will get my revenge on you. You got someone special? If you do, I'm going to find them, and I'm going to hurt them. And then I'm going to kill you, right in front of them."

"Stuff it." The officer said as he shoved him into the squad car. I looked around at all the thugs that were being carted off, and something was amiss…but what? Where was Sasuke?" I looked around everywhere, but he was gone, 'Shit, this can't be good.' I returned out to the yard. I looked around for Ino, and found her at an ambulance, "Miss Yamanaka?" I asked, she looked up at me with those beautiful blue eyes, "Yes?"

"Uh, before I came here I met your…ahem…friend, and-" she cut me off, "Sakura? Is she ok? What happened? Did that thug hurt her?" I held up my hand to silence her, "She's fine, but she asked me to tell you that she needed to speak with you ASAP. She's at her apartment." She said her thanks and headed back to my place. This was going to hurt both of us. Deeply.

xxxxx

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan!" Ino came running down the street, I had decided to wait outside the apartment complex, she embraced me as soon as she reached me, "Thank god you're alright, I was so worried!" I slowly disentangled myself from her arms, "Ino-chan, wait a moment." She looked at me with a confused look, "What's wrong?" she asked, I sighed, well, here goes everything, "I-I know we just got together yesterday…but…I…think we should break up." Her expression fell, "Wh-what? What do you mean, Sakura-chan? Did I do something wrong? Did I do something to disappoint you?" her eyes started to tear up, god, this hurt more than I thought, and what I said next sent her even further over the edge.

"No, I was just looking for a cheap lay, and I'd heard rumors you were the person to see." Oh how I wanted to die, right then and there. "What? B-but you said you loved me!" I forced a chuckle, "Oh please, I just wanted you to take my virginity. No, Ino-san, I don't love you."

Stab

I could hear her heart break, and mine too. It took every ounce of strength I had to keep from breaking down right then and there, unlike her, who was starting to brake down, "How could I love someone who has always looked down on me?" I turned around and started to walk away. She collapsed on the sidewalk in tears, and I just walked away.

I went back up to my apartment and after I shut and locked the door, I slid down it and broke down myself. I kept telling myself that I had to do it, if I didn't, and Itachi found out who I was, that would put her life in danger, and I just could not take that risk. I couldn't let **her** take that risk. I hung my costume up in my closet and ran my fingers along the fabric, "I'm sorry, Ino."

* * *

END

alright, commence with the hating, I'm tired, and im goin to bed. later!


	9. Issue 8

Ok, did you seriously think i was going to end it like that? when all my other fics have such happy endings? come on, now. mwa-ha-ha-ha here's the real last chap. oh, and review if you feel like it.

* * *

"That goddamn bitch." I muttered angrily to myself while scarfing down rocky road and watching Spider-man 2, "I give her my heart, and she throws it into the dirt. And stomps on it." I took another bite, "Was that all I was? A cheap lay?" My parents had been wise and left the hotel room while I fumed.

**'Peter, do you love me?'**

**Peter Parker paused a moment at the question, 'No.'**

**'Kiss me.' Mary-Jane said, 'What?' Parker chuckled, 'Kiss me.'**

**They leaned in, and just as their lips were about to connect, Parker's spider sense went off, just before a car came crashing through the window.**

"Now why in the hell would he say 'No'? It's painfully obvious he does! I thought it was painfully obvious Sakura loved me. But this isn't a movie." I started to sob again.

After another hour or so of the movie, and another half gallon of ice cream, I clamed down somewhat. The movie was just about over, and I decided I was going to take a walk, when something caught my eye.

The wall was falling down on Mary-Jane, Parker stepped in front of it and held it up, 'Hey.' He said with some effort, 'You do love me, don't you?' the red-head asked, staring at the man in front of her,

**'I do.'**

**Later, after Mary-Jane left her fiancée at the alter and ran to Parker's apartment,**

**'Why didn't you tell me?'**

**'If my enemies found out about you, that would put you in grave danger, and I can't take that risk.' She kissed him, 'The risk is mine to take. And I want to take it.'**

**They both turned when they heard the sirens, 'Go get 'em, Tiger.'**

I thought for a moment, 'When Sakura and I were first kissing…' I brought my fingers to my lips, 'Wait…she ran to the store in the middle of a rainstorm. She refused a ride. And…that was also when my house burned down. And she always disappears during school for long periods of time. And…her lips…they tasted like…' I gasped, 'I am such a moron! I should've seen this weeks ago!'

I shot up and grabbed my jacket before dashing off to Sakura's apartment.

\\\\\

I have never felt this shitty. Not even when that serum was morphing my body. It had only been a couple hours since I ended it, but I hadn't stopped crying, I didn't think I would any time soon. "Damn it, I didn't want this life! And now I can't even be with the woman I love! I broke, no, shattered her heart, I wouldn't be surprised if the rest of my high school life is going to be a living hell."

I recomposed myself when I heard a knock on my door, I opened it, and nearly fainted when I saw an out of breath Ino standing there, was she taking her revenge already? "What do you want, Yamanaka?" I spat, trying to keep up my act, and obviously failing, she just started at me, not with anger or sadness, but something else?

"Why didn't you tell me?" she shoved past me and looked around,

"What?" I shut the door, "Come on, Sakura-chan, or should I say, Blossom? It's obvious, you always disappear during school, even when we kissed on your couch."

I started to internally panic, "What are you talking about, Yamanaka?"

"Oh stop with the act. I already figured it out." She got up close into my face, "But, I want to hear you say it. Sakura-chan, I want to hear you say, 'I'm the Blossom.' Come on, say it."

"You're crazy." I said, and opened the door, "I think you should leave."

"Well, if you're not who I say you are, then if I looked around your room I wouldn't find a costume?" she cocked an eyebrow, 'oh shit! I forgot to shut my closet!' I was petrified in place as she waltzed into my bedroom, "Well, well, what's this?" she came out holding my costume to her body modeling it, "What do you want?"

"I want to know why, Sakura-chan." She tossed it onto a chair, " I want to know why you dumped me, and why in such a way? And don't give me any 'to protect you from my enemies' shit. I want to know why."

"Ino, I did do it to protect you. Itachi swore revenge on me, so I had to alienate you, and make you hate me so that I wouldn't have anyone special that he could use to get to me. I didn't want to risk your life."

"That risk is mine to take. Sakura-chan, I still love you, and I want us to be together. Hell, we would've been in trouble anyway, you know how people feel about gays around here. Sakura-chan, I love you."

I stared at her for a moment before she kissed me passionately, "I'm not letting you go that easy." We turned when we heard the sirens, "You come straight back, got me?" she poked me as she spoke, "Alright." I kissed her before grabbing my costume and changing in my room, before I left, I turned to her, and she said, "Go get 'em."

\\\\\

"So Itachi failed."

"Yeah," I had slipped away from the police as they carted my brother back to prison, "Well, then it looks like we'll have to try a different approach." The boss started to cackle madly, "We will destroy Konoha, I swear it."

* * *

Ok, i know i didn't get the spidey quote right, but that's the basic gist. anyway, see ya next fic!

"I think a hero is an ordinary individual who finds the strength to endure and persevere through overwhelming odds.'  
-Christopher Reeve 1952-2004


End file.
